


The Consequences Of Underestimating Pete Fucking Wentz

by SaturnSloth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Patrick is poor I guess?, Pete Mikey and Joe are roommates, Ugly Christmas Sweater, idk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Joe loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. Patrick works  at a clothes store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m not dead wow
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes

Never make a bet with Pete Wentz. Pete has no fucking shame. Pete would do anything just to see you do something stupid for a while. And Joe knew all of that. Which is why he was currently still laying on the floor trying to figure out the easiest way to stay there for the twenty-seven days before Christmas.

He looked over at Pete who seemed to be trying to decide if the pizza box on the ground was ordered yesterday or two weeks ago. He finally gave up and took the last slice. “You have to get up eventually you know.” Pete said pointing the “food” in Joe’s direction. 

He closed his eyes and groaned.

“Your the one that took the bet. You should’ve known you’d lose.” Pete said with a shrug.

Joe rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He searched for his jacket before finding it under a pile of Pete's miscellaneous things that better be picked up before Joe got home from the first day of his consequence

“Get a good one!” Pete yelled finally biting into his day/month old pizza and spitting it behind the bean bag he’d been hanging around. Mikey, wrapped in a blanket and seemingly nothing else, shot up from behind the beanbag to glare at him. 

Joe shut the door and put his headphones in. Looking up and sighing at the broken elevator before opening the door to the stairway.


	2. Sweater 1 day 1

Joe groaned as he picked up the first sweater he saw. It was some gingerbread man talking about missing a limb or some equally stupid shit. “I hate Pete Wentz.” He mumbled to himself.

He walked up to the checkout line and found himself looking at the cashier. He looked close to freezing with the reddest lips. He looked sixteen and his clothes looked worn. Like he had had the clothes for ages. When he reached for something his sweater revealed the palest patch of skin Joe had ever seen. His eyes were- “oh fuck” Joe mumbled when he saw the boy was waiting for him.

Joe placed his sweater on the counter. “Oh I love this one.” The boy, Patrick as was written on his name tag, said with genuine enthusiasm.

“Well you can have it after today.” Joe said smiling even though he had meant to use his annoyed mumble. 

“Really” Patrick said his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

“When do you get off tomorrow”

“What” he took a step back as a pink hue crawled over his pale skin.

“ Oh- No.Not like- I mean you’re cute. I didn’t mean that I mean” Joe shook his head “I live two buildings over” Joe pointed “you could come over or I could hang over here.”

“What” Patrick took the few steps back to the counter. He rested one elbow on the counter and leaned on it. 

“Your sweater. I only need it for today. I’m giving it to you remember?” Joe asked smiling at the boy who was playing with the fabric in his hands while looking up at him with soft eyes.

“Oh right sweater.” Patrick said quickly handing it to Joe. His heart definitely not racing, that would be stupid, when Joe’s fingers tapped out a rythm on his hollow hand


End file.
